Stains Beneath Perfection
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: They were a perfect family. That was the image they needed to maintain in front of the others. No one was allowed to know for the sins and the problems hidden beneath their perfection. Drabble collection focused on the next generation of the Weasley/Potter family.
1. Her Sin

_**Stains Beneath Perfection**_

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Drabble collection

**Pairing:** Various Next-Gen pairings.

**Summary:** They were a perfect family. That was the image they needed to maintain in front of the others. No one was allowed to know for the sins hidden beneath their perfection. Drabble collection focused on the next generation of the Weasley/Potter family.

**Warnings:** Cousincest, Incest, Yaoi, Yuri, will probably contain hints of sex and violence later in the story.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition** (Ravenclaw's Head of the House Weekly Challenge)

Pairing in this chapter is LilyLunaPotter/Rose Weasley.

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated.

* * *

**Her Sin**

This wasn't supposed to become something more than just a mere kiss stolen under the lemon tree one sunny afternoon. She wasn't supposed to have such kind of impure feelings for her cousin. Yet she did. Rose Weasley, a model student, a real genius, mommy's beloved daughter and daddy's spoiled princess craved for the touch of her cousin, Lily.

It wasn't supposed to happen. They were just talking and laughing, so carelessly. Their bright-red hair shone under the sun, their laughter echoed across the Burrow's – now redecorated and filled with various (even exotic) trees – yard.

It had been just one normal afternoon, well, at least it was normal until Lily didn't trip across one pebble and accidentally (or with the help of destiny) ended up sprawled across Rose's lap. Instead of reproaching her for being so clumsy (really, how could someone trip over such a small pebble?) like she always did because Lily was renowned for her clumsiness, she found herself staring into a pair of vivid green eyes.

An arch smile formed upon Lily's face and Rose's heart began beating faster. She had never so carefully examined Lily before; a couple of small freckles dotting her nose, small rosebud lips, rosy cheeks and reddish, long eyelashes. She was beautiful and Rose Weasley, for the first time in her life, lost control.

She lowered her curly head and placed a small, butterfly kiss on Lily's lips, feeling the shifting of Lily's body. The kiss was timid and Rose moved her lips slowly, every movement seemed painful. She could feel Lily leaning into the kiss, her lips parting, and capturing Rose's upper lips between her own.

Before Rose could realize what was happening, Lily's lips escaped from her reach and the younger girl stood up, a couple of quick movements separated her from confused Rose.

"My wicked cousin!" Lily scolded her playfully; a giggle escaped from her lips followed by a flirtatious wink before she disappeared from Rose's sight, leaving only a lemony scent behind.

Since that moment, Rose Weasley had been unable to find her peace anymore, her mind constantly reviving that memory. From now on, Rose was a sinner and Lily was her sin.


	2. The Withering Flower

**A/N:** This was written for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition** (Herbology)

**Pairing:** Teddy/Victoire

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated.

* * *

**The Withering Flower**

The scent of the sea invaded his nostrils as he made his way through the sand. He spotted her immediately; she was sitting next to the sea, a small striped scarf draped around her tiny shoulders, smiling at Holly – a new friend she met during their summer vacation.

Teddy shook his dark-blue head; this vacation wasn't a good idea. Countless of time he told her that she shouldn't be outside when the wind was blowing; something like that could seriously damage her already weak health.

Yet she was there, talking with her new friend, laughing and swishing her silvery blond hair. He smiled slightly; Victoire always needed to remain glamorous, despite it took a lot of work, especially since she became ill. Much to her dismay, not even the most expensive make-up was able to cover the dark circles beneath her blue, weary eyes.

As he approached them, Victoire smiled at him – her smile still radiant like always.

"Why don't you join us?" she invited, patting the sand next to her.

"Victoire, you need to come inside, it's cold here," he said softly, briefly nodding at Victoire's companion who muttered a short 'hi'.

The smile vanished from Victoire's face and she pouted slightly. "Come on, it's not cold at all; besides, I can't spend the whole day in a room."

Teddy sighed; she was as stubborn as always. "Vic, you know that you are sick and that you need to rest," he warned her.

"You are sick?" the brown-haired girl asked, squinting.

"No, I just have a cold, it's nothing serious," she answered, dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand, her huge eyes looking at Teddy with reproach.

"In that case, you really shouldn't spend so much time outside," Holly decided to agree with Teddy and left after dropping a small kiss on Victoire's cheek. "See you tomorrow," she said cheerfully.

"Come on, we should go," Teddy said, taking her fragile hand gently. Victoire obeyed, huffing softly as he helped her to rise up, his hand supportively wrapping around her thin waist. It didn't take them long to reach the Shell Cottage – the former home of Victoire's parents, now merely used like a weekend cottage.

"You should go and lie down a bit, I will make you a tea," Teddy stated as they entered into a small room full of plush couches and small, wooden tables.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Victoire protested, kicking the small table in anger, folding her arms across her chest; a small tear formed in the corner of her cerulean eyes.

"Vic, what's wrong with you?" he asked, his deep brown eyes filled with worry as he put his arms around her shoulders.

Victoire shrugged him off. "I just feel awful! Why did you tell her that I'm sick?" she whined accusingly.

Teddy sighed. She was unable to accept that she needed to take care of herself, and that her life would never be the same again. "Because you are, Vic, you know it, yet you refuse to take care of yourself. Why?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

A couple of tears rolled down her cheek, messing her make-up, revealing the paleness beneath it. "Because it's not important anymore. I know that I'm going to die, why then I can't spend the rest of my life how I want?" she stammered, her voice cracking with sobs.

"No, don't speak like that." Teddy wrapped his arms around her slender frame, her head reclined upon his shoulder, staining his white cotton shirt with tears. "You are not going to die, there is hope, you can be cured, you just need to make some effort," he tried to reassure her, his hand gliding across her silvery locks.

"No Teddy, I won't," she whimpered. She wanted to make him see the truth; he was a desperate dreamer, he was the one _refusing_ to accept the truth. She was diagnosed with leukemia; she wasn't going to survive that. She grew weaker every day, she had fevers, chills and nausea, and she was constantly feeling fatigued. Teddy spent months caring about her, enduring her terrible mood swings. He didn't deserve that. He was twenty-two years old, he was young and he deserved a normal wife, not a sick, broken doll which is just a burden.

"I'm just a burden to you, I don't know why you are bothering with me anymore," she sobbed.

'No Vic, you are never going to be a burden. How can you ever think about it?" he asked, pain etched in his voice.

"Yes, I'm. I can't live suck kind of life anymore. I just want to be a normal girl again, and you are not allowing me!" she retorted, backing away from him. "Vic, don't go outside, you are going to catch a cold. Vic, you need to take your medicine, Vic, you need to go to a healer, Vic, you need to go to sleep," she mimicked him, her voice filled with frustration. "You know what? I'm sick of it!" she stated, lowering her gaze, tears trickling down her face. She was being harsh, but maybe it was better this way. If she managed to make him hate her, he would suffer less when she would die.

Teddy just looked at her, heartbroken. He just didn't have the heart to argue with her, she was so fragile, like a withering flower… and he, he could do nothing to help her, however hard he tried to.

"Vic? Are you okay?" he asked, noticing how she swayed slightly, her eyes shifting in and out of focus. Before her legs betrayed her, he managed to catch her. He lifted her up, her unconscious form limp in his arms, carrying her over to their room. As he put her down on the bed, tucking a blanket around her, he placed a soft kiss on her cracked lips, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.


End file.
